


Distractions

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: They had been so close to making it out the door with no problems.Soclose.





	Distractions

“Alit, _c'mon,”_ Yuma whined, fighting both the smile that rose to his face and the urge to give in and laugh as Alit peppered his face and neck with kisses. “Shark and his sis are gonna kill us if we’re late!”

Such a claim didn’t seem to faze Alit, who continued showering Yuma with simple kisses. “We’ll be _fine,_ ” Alit murmured, his hands moving from Yuma’s sides so he could instead wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. “Rio and Ryoga don’t need us to start their 21st birthday party.” Alit then turned his attention more onto Yuma’s neck, lavishing it with slow, open mouthed kisses against Yuma’s skin. Yuma bit down on his lower lip, looking up at the ceiling, his back pressed flat against the front door of their shared apartment.

Yuma’s hands latched onto Alit, one at the ex-gladiator’s shoulder, and one at his hip. They had been so close to making it out the door for the twins’ party, when Alit had made a comment about something - he couldn’t remember _what_ at this point, Yuma’s ability to think was going fast as Alit's mouth made it to a sensitive spot on Yuma’s neck - and Yuma had laughed and smiled, causing his boyfriend to give him a wide grin, and state how cute Yuma was. Yuma denied it, which prompted Alit to playfully gush over Yuma, leading to the situation they found themselves in now. 

“Besides,” Alit continued, his hands toying with the hem of Yuma’s dress shirt, “Its not often I see you in these kind of dress clothes, which is a shame because like ‘em or not, you look _good_ in 'em.” 

“They’re stuffy,” Yuma complained somewhat breathlessly, his grip on Alit tightening as he felt a hand move to squeeze his bottom. “I don’t like 'em.” 

“I could take 'em offa you.” Alit said, pulling away from Yuma’s neck then to give the duelist a coy smile. He then spoke in a sing-songy voice as the hand that had previously copped a feel instead tugged lamely at Yuma’s belt loops. “Wouldn’t hafta wear 'em anymore…" 

_“Alit.”_ Yuma warned, keeping his voice surprisingly steady for someone whose resolve was shaking. The hand at Alit’s shoulder rose to cup Alit’s cheek, holding him to keep him at eye level. 

"Yes, _my angel?_ ” Alit murmured in response, turning his head somewhat so he could kiss Yuma’s palm.

Green eyes locked with red, and the two stood as they were for a few moments, before Yuma sighed and gave in, pulling Alit’s face to his to kiss him. Yuma could _feel_ Alit’s victorious grin against his lips. 

Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late, and Shark and his sis wouldn’t be _too_ mad. 


End file.
